


a love like yours is grand (it must've been sent from up above)

by completist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Rimming, anw tsukki likes being hinata's service top sorry i dont make the rules, but only a little tho, lmao is dat a thing, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Fucking hell, who would’ve thought wearing his shirt would make Tsukishima this pliant but feral, Hinata almost laments not choosing his Sendai Frogs jersey when he poked around his wardrobe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 339





	a love like yours is grand (it must've been sent from up above)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dekubunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/gifts).



> i just wanna manifest that im positively blushing the whole time i wrote this.
> 
> For dekubunbun! tysm for indulging my morning kakalatan, Cel!! <3 
> 
> Unbta'd. more like self-beta'd lmao idk this is 98% on grammarly, im kinda proud lol

Hinata stares at Tsukishima sitting on a chair a couple of steps away from their bed and smirks.

He continues pumping the dildo inside him, breath hitching every time he pushes it in, small compared to Tsukishima's size but that's not the point. No, tonight Tsukishima will look at him, and then it's going to be good and dirty and—

"Nuh-uh," he shakes his head, raising an eyebrow. Tsukishima stops his squirming, meeting his gaze and Hinata makes a show of licking his lips as his eyes roam Tsukishima's body. From his ruffled hair, flushed cheeks, and those lips Hinata kissed earlier, down down _down,_ to his chest — the button-up he wore for work is open, exposing muscles and sinews of that body Hinata have always wanted to touch, the thin happy trail leading down his pants inviting his hungry gaze.

"Remove your belt and open your pants," Hinata commands, raising himself to his knees with the toy still inside him. He moans at the movement and relishes the way Tsukishima's eyes widen, swallowing as he follows his command.

"Hinata," Tsukishima says, his voice breathy and almost panting, the buckle of his belt clanking as he moves to open his pants.

"Come here, Tsukki," he closes his eyes and moves his head back, baring his neck to his lover. Tsukishima obediently places a kiss on the hollow between his collarbones before wrapping his belt around his neck, and Hinata shivers at the contact, at Tsukishima's lips on his skin, the leather of his belt around his neck. 

With a strangled moan, Hinata raises a hand to palm him through his pants, humming at the hardness in his hand "Do you like it?" He asks, showing off the shoulder where Tsukishima's button-up shirt has fallen off, his ass jutting out behind him.

Tsukishima nods, licking his lips as he slowly pulls Hinata up using the belt. Hinata pushes his shirt off his shoulders and Tsukishima promptly removes them. They share a kiss and Hinata shivers at the feeling of Tsukishima’s tongue in his, "You're beautiful."

"Tell me," he demands, reaching a hand behind him to pump the toy inside his ass, his other hand urging Tsukishima to tighten the hold around his neck. And _oh,_ Tsukishima is following his orders so well tonight.

"Beautiful, you're even more amazing like this, Hinata. Absolutely riveting, the way sweat rolls down your skin, the way your muscles ripple beneath my shirt. I need you to paint that shirt with your cum, Hinata," Tsukishima says, whispering the words in the space between their lips, "Please?"

Hinata removes his glasses and kisses him, slipping his tongue between his lips and coaxes him to the bed. He pulls Tsukishima closer by the neck, letting him run his huge hands up and down his body, arching to each glide of his long fingers up and down his back, to his pecs, and to his thighs.

"Tsukki," Hinata whines, pulling away to nip and suck on Tsukishima's neck. "Fuck me using the dildo, Tsukki,” he licks up the column of his throat before meeting his eyes. Hinata smirks, "You don't get to fuck me until you make me cum first."

Carefully, Tsukishima eases him back to the bed, sucking a mark at his exposed shoulder as he buries the dildo as deep as it goes. Hinata moans, loud and long as he hugs Tsukishima close, threading his fingers through his hair as he kisses his exposed skin.

"Beautiful," Tsukishima says, again and again with each kiss, and Hinata savours each praise, toes curling at the pleasure sparking his nerves. 

Tsukishima sucks at a nipple and Hinata tightens his hold on his hair, the dildo still pumping in and out of his ass, dragging on the way out and harshly pushed back in; his cock leaving a wet trail on his stomach and shirt. "Fuck, Tsukishima! Ah—"

Another rough pull at his hair and Tsukishima pushes the toy deep, hitting the spot that makes Hinata throw his head back as his pleasure burns hot. Tsukishima groans, humping Hinata's thighs, breaths hot and quick as he pants. Tsukishima bites back a moan when he pulls him up by the hair, the thick locks soft between Hinata’s fingers, "Eat my ass."

And then Tsukishima is kissing him, slow and deep, the kind that makes Hinata spread his legs wider for him, the kind that makes Hinata pliant with each touch, legs hooked in each of Tsukishima's arms as he presses his clothed cock against his ass. When Hinata pulls away, he grins, meeting his lover's golden stare with hooded eyes, "Well?" He asks, challenging, licking Tsukishima's lips only to pull away when he leans in to kiss him again, "Get on with it, Tsukishima Kei."

When Tsukishima pulls away, Hinata moves to lie on his chest. He lets Tsukishima manhandle him, raising his ass when his hands guide him to. Tsukishima bites and licks at the back of his neck, pulling the loose shirt to kiss the top of his spine, and Hinata muffles his gasps in the sheets, feeling Tsukishima’s hand sliding down his back like a hot brand.

A loud moan echoes in their room when Tsukishima slaps his ass, tugging on the belt after each spank, watching in rapt attention as Hinata's asscheeks bounce at each successive hit. A cry escapes Hinata each time, pushing his ass out for more, wanting to feel Tsukishima drag the back of his hand across the sensitive skin. "Fuck yes, yes, again, Tsukki. Do it again," he mumbles in English, occasionally counting in Portuguese until Tsukishima buries his face in him, tongue moving around his rim before slipping inside.

"Ah," Hinata moans, moving his hand to grasp at Tsukishima's hair again. "Yeah, fuck me with your tongue, Tsukishima. Shit," he grinds his ass back as Tsukishima presses his face closer, one hand slipping between his legs to pump his cock.

 _Fuck,_ he didn't expect Tsukishima to play so well, to follow each of his commands and give him his all. The way his tongue curls, moving in and out of his ass makes Hinata's toes curl in pleasure, each tug on the belt around his neck cutting his cries off — the hold he has on those soft, blonde locks tightening as he feels tightness coiling in his gut. "Shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna—"

And then Tsukishima pulls away, causing Hinata to whine. Hinata lets him turn his body over, glaring as he crosses his arms.

Smiling, Tsukishima presses a soft kiss to his stomach, removing the belt around his neck and placing another tender kiss on his throat. "I'm sorry, I'll make you feel even better."

Hinata merely raises his an eyebrow, "You're not allowed to touch me when you fuck me later."

He groans, and Hinata smirks at the way his hold on his hips tighten. Tsukishima stares at him as he goes down, licking the length of his cock, sucking at the tip before grazing his tongue along his perineum, and then to his hole; pushing Hinata’s legs up as he resumes fucking him with his tongue.

Hinata moans at the wetness, at the burn on his legs, and the way Tsukishima's hair glides across the back of his thighs. He could probably cum like this, with Tsukishima’s tongue fucking him and his long fingers jerking his cock. Tsukishima could make him cum untouched and he’d kiss him senseless afterward.

"Just like that, Tsukki. Oh, your tongue— maybe next time you throw around some insult and sneers I'll make you lie down and sit on your face, hm, much better use of that mouth, don't you think?"

Tsukishima spanks him again, once, twice, _three times_ as his cries rise higher and higher. Hinata can feel him humping the sheets while his tongue moves in and out of him; drooling and sucking and nipping at his hole. He feels heat coiling at his gut, sweet pleasure running down his spine, and tugs at Tsukishima's hair. The sight of his boyfriend's wet lips and chin is enough to make Hinata moan, encouraging him with a nod as he pours lube on his hand. Hinata smirks, perhaps he'll cum all over that pretty face, "You like that thought too much, Tsukishima. Maybe next time I'll visit you in the museum, hm? Push you on that couch in your office so I can sit on your face and make me cum all over your clothes," he hugs him close, spreading his legs as Tsukishima pushes two of his fingers in. _Ah,_ that's so much better, "Shit, Tsukki. I'm gonna have you make me cum just with your tongue, and then you'll go around tour some people while I wait for you to fuck me."

"Fuck, Hinata," Tsukishima says through gritted teeth, pumping his fingers in and out while Hinata moans loudly, his cries mixing with the filthy squelch of the fingers fucking him. "You like that thought too much too."

"Yes, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki," he chants as Tsukishima sucks at his neck, leaving bruises above the collar and right where his teammates at the Jackals could see. "Fuck. I'm so close—"

"Cum for me, Hinata. Cum all over yourself and that shirt, baby, you look so pretty like this."

Cursing, Hinata lets go when Tsukishim licks the shell of his ear, his breath warm and his words nothing but filth as cum fills the space between their bodies. _Maybe next time I pick you up at the Jackals' gym I'll fuck you against the lockers, hm? You'd like that won't you, Hinata? I'll even make you choose whose locker..._ His heart slowly eases from its erratic beating, and Hinata sighs, taking deep breaths as Tsukishima continues kissing his skin. He runs a hand up and down Tsukishima's back, his pants slowing down to let him breathe calmly again.

And then Tsukishima is kissing him, slipping his tongue past his lips, and so, _so_ eager. The fingers on his ass leaving him clenching on nothing when Tsukishima removes them.

"Remove your pants and lie on your back, Tsukishima." 

With fumbling hands, Tsukishima removes his pants. And Hinata watches him with laughter and fondness in his eyes while smearing his cum on the shirt he's wearing. He moves to straddle his lap and thinks that he will never not feel giddy at how enthusiastic Tsukishima is in bed when it comes to him, how eager to please he always is.

Long fingers weave through his hair and Hinata follows its tugs with a whine, rubbing his cock against Tsukishima's with his eyes closed. A slew of curses comes from below him, hips bucking when Tsukishima begins to speak praises and filth, his deep voice interrupted with hitched groans whenever Hinata grinds his ass against him.

"Oh, look at you, Hinata. You're such a slut like this—the prettiest I've ever seen," he says, pale skin stark against tanned ones as his hands roam across Hinata's body, grabbing at his chest, up and down his sides and then to his hips. "Yes, just like that. Nice and slow, baby. Do you want to ride my cock?"

Hinata nods, hands fumbling for the lube. He pours some on Tsukishima's cock before leaning down to kiss him. Slowly, he lowers himself on Tsukishima's dick, moaning in the kiss as he guides his hands above his head. He wonders how long either of them can last without their hands exploring each other.

With Tsukshima's wrists held down by his hands, Hinata pulls away to smile, "No touching, Tsukki," he teases, slowly rolling his hips and watching his lover's eyes flutter, feels him bucking his hips every time he raises himself up.

Hinata takes his hand back and hums in approval when Tsukishima doesn't move his. Pleased and incredibly aroused at how pliant Tsukishima is beneath his touch, following his orders and making him feel good, Hinata places his hands on his chest and starts bouncing his ass in earnest. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room, along with Tsukishima's deep groans, eyes following his movements, hands twitching as if he wants to touch and _oh, right there_ , he throws his head back, whining as he grinds his hips down. "Shit, Tsukki—"

"You feel so good, baby, bouncing on my cock like the fucking slut you are," he says, hands now gripping the headboard of their bed and Hinata moans at the sight of Tsukishima's arms and chest, at the strain of following his orders not to touch. "You're beautiful, Hinata, so bright and eager."

The burn starts to spread in his thighs but Hinata only goes faster, looking over his shoulders to watch himself bounce on Tsukishima's cock, clenching his ass every time he rises and closing his eyes at the fullness of the cock inside him every time he goes down.

“Is this how you plan to workout now outside of volleyball?” Tsukishima asks, and Hinata can hear the teasing and sneer in his voice, urging him to harder, to take his pleasure from him as much as he wants, “Through sex?”

“Worried your stamina won’t be able to keep up?”

“My stamina will do just fine,” Tsukishima smirks, "Ah, I'm more worried how you're going to do your squats with the Jackals tomorrow."

"This isn't much, really." 

"I can show you 'much'."

Hinata slams himself down, groaning loudly as the head of Tsukishima's cock brushed against his prostate. He slows down, grinding almost languidly, breath stuttering every time Tsukishima's hips meet his ass. A grin spreads across his lips, fingers fluttering on the sparse hair Tsukishima has on his chest, "I'd like to see you try."

And then Tsukishima pulls him close, kissing him and thrusting up to him— hard and fast, and Hinata couldn't stop the moans slipping past his mouth, the incoherent string of words in Japanese and Portuguese as Tsukishima kept fucking him, holding his hips down with one huge hand at the small of his back. 

"You like it, don't you?" Tsukishima whispers, his other hand skidding across the sensitive skin at the back of his thigh, "You like challenging me too much you might not be the one unable to keep up "

Hinata's laughter breaks into a whine after a particularly hard thrust, the grip he has on one of Tsukishima's arms tightening. _Fuck,_ Tsukki is so warm beneath him, the feel of his body firm, his words dirty and fond at the same time. Hinata can feel his hand on his back like a brand, feels a frantic need to be held down and used and taken care of.

"Touch me, touch me," Hinata mumbles, burying his face at Tsukishima's neck as he buries his cock in him, again and again, and _again._ "Fuck," he whines, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as Tsukishima's thrusts slow, going hard and deep with each one. "Yeah, yeah, again. Fuck me, Tsukki."

Tsukishima only hums, placing a kiss on his forehead before pushing him up with a hand wrapped around his throat. A shudder runs through his body when Tsukishima moves his lower body into a squat, “Tsukki,” he whines, placing both of his hands on Tsukishima’s chest, meeting his gaze, “Tighter, go harder.”

The fingers around his neck tighten, and Hinata moves to rock his hips again, grinding his ass only to stop when Tsukishima begins thrusting up to him. A strangled moan escapes him, nails digging crescents on Tsukishima’s chest. And _ah shit,_ Hinata slams himself down, meeting each thrust as he moves his hands to grasp the one around his neck, breathing.

He’s a mess of curses and moans, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes as his airways get more constricted. _Fucking hell,_ who would’ve thought wearing his shirt would make Tsukishima this feral, Hinata almost laments not choosing his Sendai Frogs jersey when he poked around his wardrobe.

And then he feels the bed on his back, and Tsukishima lips in his, drinking in his whines and gasps for air. A loud groan escapes him as the cock inside him goes deeper, lube and pre-cum staining the insides of his thighs. Hinata wraps his legs around his lover's waist and braces himself by grasping the sheets as Tsukishima begins moving — kissing his cheeks, his jaw, down the column of his neck, before sucking on a nipple, all while fucking him at a languid, dragging pace.

And then Tsukishima is pulling away from him, his hair a wild mess as sweat rolls down the side of his face and Hinata bites back another whine when Tsukishima pushes his legs to his chest to watch his cock move in and out of him with a smirk. "You take me so well, Hinata. Clenching every time I go in like the cockslut you are."

He runs the back of his hand down the back of his trembling thighs, and Hinata fights back a sob, feeling his cock twitch and pre-cum dribble down his length, seeping into the fabric of the shirt. A loud moan is ripped out of his throat as Tsukishima's thumb skims over his rim before pushing inside, stretching him further despite the hard cock still fucking him. "Shit, Tsukki. Ah—"

"Oh fuck _,_ you're so ready to take another cock, aren't you?" Hinata nods, moving his hands to hold himself open. "Pretty little thing you are, you think I'd share you with anyone else?"

A shiver runs down his spine at the possessiveness in Tsukishima's tone, the way his hold tightens on his thigh even at his own words. Hinata shakes his head, reaching a hand to cradle Tsukishima's face, "I wouldn't want you to. You're mine," he pulls him for a tender kiss, legs falling around his waist again as Tsukishima holds his other hand beside his head, "And I'm yours, Kei. Now fuck me like you mean it."

Tsukishima kisses him again and then sets a punishing pace, fucking Hinata hard and fast and _deep._ The bed begins to rock against the wall and Hinata had to tear his lips away to breathe, a long moan slipping past his lips, words tumbling one after the other as his free hand travel up and down Tsukishima's back before settling on the swell of his ass, urging him to go deeper at every thrust, "Yes, yes, like that, Tsukki. _Shit_ , I love it when you fuck me like this, yes—"

"Tell me," he says, tone almost pleading as he buries his head on the crook of Hinata's neck and shoulders to muffle his groans, but Hinata can feel it on his skin, can feel him losing control with each erratic, stuttering thrust.

"I love it when you start losing control when fucking me, when you couldn't even do anything but fuck me and kiss me, and touch me," Hinata says, breath stuttering every time Tsukishima's stomach rubs against his cock, "When all you focus on is making me cum— _ah— again, again, right there, Kei, I'm—_ "

"What? You're what, Shouyo?" Tsukishima demands, his breath hot against his ear as he bites at the lobe, making Hinata choke back on a soundless cry. "Tell me, my love."

"Kei, I'm so close, don't stop—”

"Say it, Shouyo," he catches a tear falling down Hinata's cheeks with a kiss.

He whines, squirming on the bed as he bites his lips. The shirt is clinging to his skin and rubbing against his cock, the friction teasing but not enough. "Please, please touch me, keep fucking me," Hinata says, both hands now scratching down Tsukishima's back, leaving angry red welts and making him groan. 

Tsukishima moves his hand between them, jerking his cock in time with his thrusts and Hinata throws his head back, toes curling at the pleasure sparking along his nerves, pooling at his gut before erupting across his body. Ropes of cum stain the shirt as he shivers with each release, thighs trembling and hands frozen in tight grasps; Tsukishima helps him ride the release out, fucking him slow and deep—cutting through the haze to bring him more pleasure, just as he likes. His mouth opens in a silent cry as Tsukishima sucks a mark at his neck, his groans vibrating against Hinata’s skin as he pulls out and cums all over Hinata's thighs and cock.

The smell of sweat and sex hangs in the air and Hinata hugs Tsukishima close to him as they both pant, trying to catch their breaths and calm their fast-beating hearts. Slowly, Hinata pulls Tsukishima into a soft kiss, nothing but a gentle pressing of lips, chaste and sweet.

"I love you, Kei."

Tsukishima huffs, "You always say that so lovingly after I fuck you senseless."

"You do the same too, you know?" He retorts, rolling his eyes. "Let's take a shower."

"Is that your way of asking for round two?"

"Not asking so much as I'm demanding," Hinata pouts, waiting for Tsukishima to say the same words to him.

And then he feels a kiss on his forehead, on the crease between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, and finally to his mouth. "I will always love you, Shouyo."

Hinata feels his cheeks flush and hides his face on Tsukishima's shoulder. His words come out muffled, the fluttering in his chest growing stronger as he repeats the words over and over in his mind. _I will always love you, Shouyo._

"What was that?"

"I said take me to the shower, or a nice hot bath," he mumbles, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes, "Either way would work as long as I'd still be able to attend practice tomorrow."

Tsukishima laughs, light and gentle — so unlike his sneers or his unkind chuckles. His laugh sounds sweet, kind, and almost bashful as he shakes his head. And Hinata can't do anything else but look, to drink him in and cherish him. 

"As if sex ever stopped you from going to practice."

"Not that you've tried hard enough."

And _there it is,_ the smirk and the challenging gaze, "You asked for it, Hinata."

Hinata grins, lets himself be carried to the shower, and be fucked senseless against the wall. 

And then they settle into a nice, hot bath — the kind that makes Hinata heave a contented sigh, the kind that makes him feel home after a long, long time of being away.

**Author's Note:**

> u can scream at me on twitter @completist_ !


End file.
